Revelation
by Lannei
Summary: Draco is a new man, but will everyone believe him. He is also in love.....with who?


Disclaimer: Meant to Live is not mine, JK's characters are not mine.  
  
A/N: I am not sure if this is going to be a good story so review it and tell me if you think I should continue. I'm not sure yet, but I just love the song, and my friend and I decided it should be in a fan fic about Draco, so here it is! The song is called Meant to Live, it's by Switchfoot, but I altered it so it was about Draco not more than one person.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Draco sat on his bed in the world famous Malfoy Manor. Draco had done a bunch of thinking over the summer, and he had decided that he no longer liked the way he lived. He wasn't a dark person on the inside. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had brainwashed Draco to think that being pure-blood meant he was loyalty. His father taught Draco that all that mattered was bloodlines. Lucius forced Draco to only play with pure blood kids as a boy.  
  
At school Draco was placed in Slytherin, just like his father wanted, but Draco didn't want that. He hated who he was. Draco couldn't stand any of the Slytherins. If it wouldn't have been for Quidditch, Draco wouldn't have survived. Draco hated who he was so much, he considered suicide many times, especially in his first year at Hogwarts when he wasn't on a Quidditch team.  
  
Draco, once again, started to think of suicide while he sat on his bed in his very dirty room. He hadn't let anyone into his room the last week, so the maids couldn't clean. He also hadn't left his room, not even for food. Draco was famished and in a bad mood. The stench of his room didn't help either (he hadn't showered in a week since he never left his room). Suddenly Draco had an idea of how to make himself feel better. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his drawer and jotted down some words.  
  
Fumbling my confidence  
  
And wondering why the world has passed me by  
  
Hoping that I'm bid for more than arguments,  
  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
  
I was meant to live for so much more  
  
Have I lost myself?  
  
Somewhere I live inside.  
  
Somewhere I live inside.  
  
I was meant to live for so much more  
  
Have I lost myself?  
  
Somewhere I live inside.  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
  
Maybe I've been living with my eyes half open  
  
Maybe I'm bent and broken, broken  
  
I was meant to live for so much more  
  
Have I lost myself?  
  
Somewhere I live inside.  
  
Somewhere I live inside.  
  
I was meant to live for so much more  
  
have I lost myself?  
  
Somewhere I live inside.  
  
I want more than this world's got to offer.  
  
I want more than this world's got to offer.  
  
I want more than the wars of our fathers.  
  
And everything inside screams for second life  
  
I was meant to live for so much more  
  
have I lost myself?  
  
I was meant to live for so much more  
  
have I lost myself?  
  
I was meant to live for so much more  
  
have I lost myself?  
  
I am meant to live.  
  
I am meant to live.  
  
Draco stared at the page. Had he just wrote that? "Maybe I really was meant to live!" he told himself. "Suicide isn't going to happen today, I'm going to change the way I live and the way I act. I want to be anything like or look anything like my father." Draco declared. And with that goal in mind, he hopped of his bed and climbed into the shower.  
  
Once Draco was finished with his shower, he didn't slick his hair back like usual. He combed it and let it dry. Once his hair was completely dry, Draco snuck into his mother's bathroom. There, in her bathroom, he found permanent black hair die. He took the hair die back to his bathroom. A half an hour later, Draco emerged from his bathroom looking astonishingly different; his black hair hung down over his face covering his eyes and going down to his shoulder. In his room Draco picked up the scissors that he was going to commit suicide with. He also picked up the mirror that he had taken from his bathroom. With the scissors he neatly snipped his hair. After and hour of snipping Draco looked like a new guy. Draco's hair now had bangs that covered half of his bright blue eyes, and the rest of his hair were in neat layers.  
  
"You look good like this!" Draco told himself. Now it was about 11:55 at night, so he changed into his pajamas and hopped into bed. He didn't intend to sleep; he intended to make a plan of escape from his house, but he hadn't slept in a few days, so he found himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this fan fiction, so tell me if I should. 


End file.
